BBG Maps
Battle Bears Royale currently includes five different stages on which players battle.__FORCETOC__ Stages Battlefield Airpad The battlefield airpad is mostly a large, square open battlefield. This map features two towers connected to a wall, which makes this a perfect place for a team base. Each teams spawnpoint is located near or behind this wall to create some protection from enemies. To get on top of the towers, the players must use Jump Pads located behind the wall. In the middle of the course is a grassy flatland with symmetric trenches scattered around the field. In the very center of the map is a small pillar, and the Power-Up is located on top of this. To reach this, players must use the Jump Pads to jump up the pillar. In the fields other two sides, besides the two bases, are located two small spacecrafts - one in each side of the field - which the players can climb on top of to gain somewhat protection or take better aim at opponents. On these spacecrafts a special Jump Pad is located which will shoot you high over the field, making the player land right next to the opposite spacecraft. Character skill (scale of 1-10): Soldier: 4-8.5 Heavy: 1-5.5 Huggable: 5-9 Demo: 6-10 Sniper: 7.5-10 Chub Scout: 6.5-9.5 *Remember, All ratings are approxamite and are based off of surveys, videos, online forums, and other sources such as app *reviews and other people. Desert Airmine The desert airmine makes itself special by the fact that it's the only non-symmentric stage in Battle Bears Royale. Taking place in desert-like surroundings, the teams will use several Jump Pads to get around the field which also consists of many small shortcuts (such as a plank across the big gaping canyon). The desert airmine is, as mentioned, non-symmentrical, which also includes the height. The stage contain several levels of floating desert islands, which varies in size. As for spawnpoints, these are also quite non-typical compared to the other three stages. The Red team will spawn on the lowest level of the stage, while the Blue team will spawn in a somewhat middle level. These points are very close to each other, only seperated by a Jump Pad and a high level-difference. Another important place on this map is the windmill. This mill, also known to many as "the tower", has a platform from which a player standing there will have overview on almost everywhere on the course. The Blue team even has the ability to watch the entire Red team's base from the windmill platform. Character skill: Soldier: 4-6 Heavy: 5-8 Huggable: 3.5-8.5 Demo: 5.5-7.5 Sniper: 6-10 Chub Scout 7-9.5 Huggable Factory The huggable factory is a big metallic stage. The course is made as a 2-level stage with a lot of bridges making for the upper floor and a flat floor with lots of boxes on it making for the lower floor. The team bases are created with a somewhat big room and another smaller room with Huggable-tubes in which are produced new huggables. In the very center of the map, on the upper-level bridge, the Power-Up is located, making some players rush to the middle to acquire it first. In both team bases are located Shields and on two of the boxes, near the center of the course, are located ((yellow-food-thingys?)) and in two of the corners, Medics are available. By playing Huggable with So-Fly in this course, you can actually get to a few secret areas no-one else can reach. Character skill: Soldier: 5-7 Heavy: 5-7 Huggable: 7.5-10 Demo: 4-6.5 Sniper: 2-5 Chub Scout: 4.5-8 Spacecraft The spacecraft stage is a simple yellow-themed course. Being rectangular, it contains the team bases in each end of the course. These bases are in two levels and spawnpoints are located either on the upper or lower level of the base In the middle, a big battlefield is located with a big pillar in the middle on which the Power-Up can be found. To get to the top of this pillar the players must use one of the four Jump Pads located around the pillar. Shields and Health Pack are located near both teams bases. The Grande Bucket we're located in every teams base, but as of v1.3 they are located on each side of the middle battlefield. Character skill: Soldier: 6-8 Heavy: 4.5-7 Huggable: 5-9 Demo: 3-6 Sniper: 2.5-7 Chub Scout 6-8.5 Facing Worlds Facing Temples stage was added in v1.3.1. It is extremely unpredictable depending on the players. The course features two giant temples on a Island-like field surrounded by a lava-sea. Each teams base is on the inside of each temple. By going to the back of the temple, players can get on top of it. In the two other sides of the field is two smaller ruins in which Shields are located. In the middle of these are a lava pool dividing the stage. In this lava pool a small island is located on which the Double Damage is located. Character skill: Soldier: 2.5-6.5 Heavy: 1-6 Huggable: 2.5-7 Demo: 4-10 Sniper: 6-10 Chub Scout: 4-7 Upcoming Stages Abusement Park Abusement Park is an upcoming stage that features a large carnval like place with many circus tents in the middle. This stage will be released in update 1.3.2. Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Stages Category:Plant The Bomb Category:Team Battle